(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a method and an apparatus controlling a random access opportunity in a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus controlling a random access opportunity that improves a random access success rate in a mobile communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a cellular mobile communication system, a random access method to access a terminal to a base station (network) is supported. In a long term evolution (LTE) system, the terminal performs the random access to obtain uplink synchronization or to receive an allocation of a cell radio network temporary identifier (C-RNTI) that is a unique identifier of the terminal.
However, when a plurality of terminals perform the random access, a random access success rate of the terminal is rapidly decreased by a collision generated during the random access, and a terminal may not normally access a base station.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.